rockportfandomcom-20200213-history
Verdure
Paragraph Role: In combat, a Verdure is a master of the battlefield itself. Your abilities help shape the battlefield to the advantage of your allies while your plants threaten enemies and provide flanking bonuses to fellow combatants. Alignment: any Hit Die: d8 Starting Wealth: 2d6 × 10 gp (average 70 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (geography) (Int), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Stealth (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int bonus 'Table: Verdure' Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Verdure is proficient with all simple weapons. They are also proficient with light armor but not with shields. Plant (Su): You cause an enlarged, animate plant to grow at a point you designate within 30 ft. of your location, which may act immediately on your turn. Use your character level plus your Charisma modifier to calculate the plant's attack bonus and CMB. The plant threatens 5 ft. around itself and deals 1d6 damage plus an additional d6 for every 2 levels beyond 1st (for a maximum of 10d6 at level 19). When creating a plant, you must designate its form (Bludgeoning, Piercing or Slashing). The plant inflicts the type of damage associated with its form. Adaptations may modify these forms or add completely new ones to be selected. This designation cannot be changed. Plants occupy space as a medium sized creature but have no movement. Summoning a plant is a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity. Dismissing a plant is a free action. A Verdure may have 1 active plant at first level plus an additional active plant at every 5th level (to a maximum of 5 at level 20). Although living, Plants are objects. A plant makes attacks as a creature (see above) and has the statistics found here. Entangle (Sp): You may cast Entangle as the spell with a caster level equal to your verdure level a number of times each day equal to 3 plus your Charisma bonus (minimum 1). This ability functions like the spell of the same name except for the following: Use your BMB in place of the spell level for determining the save DC for your Entangle ability. At 3rd level and beyond, you may designate any number of creatures to be unaffected by your area of entanglement. Plant Empathy (Ex): A verdure can improve the attitude of a plant creature. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person. The verdure rolls 1d20 and adds her verdure level and her Charisma modifier to determine the plant empathy check result. To use plant empathy, the verdure and the plant creature must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal conditions. Generally, influencing a plant creature in this way takes 1 minute but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. A verdure may also use her Handle Animal skill on plant creatures with an intelligence of 1 or 2. Spell Blossom (Su): As a standard action, you may create small plants that serve a variety of basic utilitarian functions. These plants may be created attached to the verdure, a non-creature plant or from the ground. As a swift action, someone adjacent to or holding the plant can pick it, allowing them to cast the orison by making use of its products. If not used within one minute after picking, the products are rendered unusable. A Spell Blossom uses the Verdure's level in place of caster level for determining level dependent effects. A starting Verdure may make spell blossoms, which replicate the spells on the Spell Blossom List. Adaptation (Su): At 2nd level, and then again every 2 levels thereafter, a Verdure develops a new adaptation. Unless otherwise noted, an Verdure cannot select an individual adaptation more than once. Some adaptations can only be taken if the Verdure has met certain prerequisites first, such as possessing other adaptations. The DC of any saving throw called for by an adaptation is equal to 10 + 1/2 the Verdure's level + the Verdure's charisma modifier. A complete list of verdure adaptations can be found here: Adaptations Mystic Stride (Ex): At 2nd level, a Verdure gains the benefit of the Mystic Stride feat even if she does not meet the prerequisites. She can move at full speed even through thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that are enchanted or magically manipulated to impede motion, even if those areas confer the entangled condition. Bear Fruit (Su): Starting at 3rd level, a Verdure may cause any plant she touches to instantly bear 2d4 magical fruit. Such fruit when eaten, provides the benefit of fruit enchanted with the Goodberry spell with the additional effect of granting a +2 bonus to Fortitude checks for 1 hour after consumption. A Verdure may use this ability once per day plus an additional time for each 3 levels beyond 3rd (for a maximum of 6 times per day at level 18). A Verdure may also cause a plant she touches to flower or bear mundane fruit appropriate to the plant. This usage of the power may be done at will. Wood Shape (Sp): At 3rd level, the Verdure gains the ability to use Wood Shape at will as the spell using her Verdure level in place of her caster level. Trackless Step (Ex): Starting at 4th level, a Verdure leaves no trail in natural surroundings and cannot be tracked. She may choose to leave a trail if so desired. Plant Bond (Ex): At 4th level, a Verdure forms a bond with her environment. This bond can take one of two forms: Aura of Dominion or Companion (see details below). ::Aura of Dominion (Su): The wilds are such an intrinsic part of your being, you take them with you wherever you go. You emit an aura of dominion with a radius equal to 10 ft per 5 Verdure levels you possess (to a maximum of 40 ft at level 20). Your surroundings begin to sprout small plants and undergrowth even in environments or climates where such growth is normally not possible such as dungeon halls or frozen tundra. The plantlife is lush but not so thick or tall as to hamper movement or sight. This provides no mechanical effects but does allow spells and abilities dependent on plants & natural growth to function. As a swift action, the Verdure may focus on the area affected by her aura. The Verdure must use a swift action each round to maintain this focus but gains the following abilities: ::::- The verdure may cause the plant life with the area to grow larger, more dense and thorny. Being an extension of herself, the plants in this area know friend from foe and the Verdure may designate any number of creatures to be unaffected. Creatures within the area and not exempted by the Verdure take 1d4 points of piercing damage whenever they move more than half their speed. This damage increases to 1d6 points at 10th level, 1d8 points at 15th level, and 2d6 points at 20th level. ::::- The verdure may use a move action to increase the diameter of her aura by 10 ft. This increase lasts as long as the verdure maintains her focus. This ability may be used multiple times up to 1/2 the Verdure's class level and its effects stack. ::Companion: The verdure forms a close bond with a plant companion. This plant is a loyal companion that accompanies the verdure on her adventures. Except for the companion being a creature of the plant type, drawn from the list of plant companions, this ability otherwise works like the standard druid's animal companion ability. For purposes of this ability, the verdure's effective druid level is equal to her verdure level –3. Verdant Stride (Su): Starting at 5th level, a Verdure's command of the surrounding plants becomes more instinctual and they become like an extension of the Verdure's own body. You gain a single stride ability from the list below and again and levels 8 & 12. ::Arboreal Stride: You may move at your full speed through the canopies of trees whose bases are no farther apart than your base speed. ::Canyon Stride: Plants reflexively grow and move to support you even beyond the edges of flat ground. So long as you begin and end your movement on solid ground, you may move normally over pits, canyons and other drops without falling. Note that this is reflexive on the part of the plants and the Verdure need not know that the drop is there such as in the case of a hidden pit. The Verdure may not move at an angle greater than 45 degrees with this ability. If the Verdure fails to end her movement on a surface capable of supporting her weight, the plants give way and she falls. ::A Verdure with Canyon Stride may also touch the edge of a cliff, pit or similar drop off and create horizontal growth capable of supporting a creature moving across it. This growth must be anchored at both ends and extend this out to a maximum distance equal to the verdure's base speed. Growth capable of supporting a single medium creature may be created as a move action. Growth to support a large creature or 2 medium creatures may be created as a standard action. Growth to support a huge creature, 2 large creatures or 4 medium creatures requires a full round action. ::Vertical Stride: Plants grow and reach out to you, providing foot and hand holds as you climb. You gain a climb speed equal to your base speed. ::A Verdure with Vertical Stride may also touch the ground at the base of a vertical surface and create growth along the face of that surface, providing handholds for others to climb (Climb DC 5). The Verdure may extended this growth up to a distance equal to her base speed as a standard action. She may extend this another 10 ft. with a standard action. The growth may be extended a maximum number of times equal to the Verdure's Charisma bonus and she must continue to touch the base of the growth in order to extend it. Improved Spell Blossom (Sp): Select any 5 spells from the Improved Spell Blossom List. You may create create a spell blossom for any one of the selected spells a number of times per day equal to 3 + Your Charisma Modifer. These otherwise function like those created with your Spell Blossom ability. Vine Field (Sp): You cause a field of animate vines to appear, which acts as the Black Tentacles spell. Use your BMB in place of caster level for determining duration and other effects dependent upon caster level. You may activate this ability a number of times per day equal to your charisma modifier (minimum 1). You and your allies are not affected by the Vine Field. Woodland Sight: Starting at 8th level, you may ignore up to 20% concealment from natural plants / overgrowth. Concealment generated by magical effects still function normally. Speak with Plants (Su): Starting at 9th level, you may speak with plants as the spell at will. Fast Plant: Summoning a plant with your Plant ability is now a move action. Commune with Nature (Sp): Starting at 11th level, you may cast Commune with Nature as the spell with a caster level equal to your class level a number of times per day equal to charisma modifier (minimum 1). Improved Woodland Sight: At 12th level, your ability to see through natural barriers improves. You may ignore all concealment from natural plants / overgrowth including total concealment. Concealment generated by magical effects still functions normally. Animate Plants (Sp): Starting at 13th level, you may cast Animate Plants as the spell with a caster level equal to your class level a number of times per day equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum 1). Greater Spell Blossom (Sp): Select any 5 spells from the Greater Spell Blossom List. You may create create a spell blossom for any one of the selected spells a number of times per day equal to Your Charisma Modifier. Additionally, you may expend a use of your Greater Spell Blossom to create an Improved Spell Blossom instead. These otherwise function like those created with your Spell Blossom ability. Tree Stride (Sp): You may use Tree Stride as the spell using your Verdure level as your caster level. This ability may be used a number of times per day equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum 1). Greater Woodland Sight: At 16th level, your ability to see through natural barriers is unbounded. You may ignore all concealment from natural plants & overgrowth including those generated by magical effects. Greater Vine Field (Sp): You gain an additional use per day of your Vine field ability. Additionally, your Vine Field ability now acts as the spell Greater Black Tentacles. If you also possess the Friendly Entangle adaptation, you may designate which creatures are affected. Verdant Entourage (Sp): The Verdure may summon a number of advanced wood golems to do her bidding. The golems willingly aid the Verdure in combat, perform specific missions, or serve as bodyguards. A Verdure may have a number of wood golems under her command from this ability equal to the lesser of her Charisma modifier or 4 (minimum 1). Any golems which are lost, may be replaced the next day. Freedom of Movement (Su): The Verdure may move and attack normally, even under the influence of magic that usually impedes movement, such as paralysis, solid fog, slow, and web. All combat maneuver checks made to grapple the Verdure automatically fail. The Verdure automatically succeeds on any combat maneuver checks and Escape Artist checks made to escape a grapple or a pin. Pinnacle Adaptation (Su): At 20th level, the verdure develops a pinnacle adaptation. She immediately develops two normal adaptations, but also develops a third adaptation chosen from the list of Pinnacle Adaptations.